Entertain the Lady
by sashadavidovna
Summary: A gentleman's duty. SiriusBella


Title: Entertain the Lady  
Rating: R  
Summary: A gentleman's duty.  
Warnings: blood, dub-con, nasty things happening to poor innocent animals  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to crazysexycool and VanityKidman for their excellent betas and encouragement and spessartine, of course, for providing inspiration and an excuse.

They raced until the horses were dark and slick with sweat, white foam dripping from their mouths and eyes rolling, raced until Sirius's gray stepped in a rabbit hole and fell with a crack of shattering bone. Sirius, caught by surprise, scarcely managed to jump clear as the animal went down; he hit the ground rolling and came up a moment later to find the gray already struggling to rise, its foreleg dripping blood and flecks of bone. It whinnied, high and frantic, already out of its mind with pain, and it was this that brought Bella cantering back to them across the trampled grass.

She looked down for a moment at the broken beast struggling at her feet and then turned her gaze to Sirius. "That was an expensive horse," she said, her voice dark and cold, settling like stone in his stomach.

"I know," he said.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't tell me you left your wand at the house?" she snapped, lifting her trailing skirts to pull hers from her boot. She tossed it to Sirius, who caught it automatically and stared stupidly down at it for a moment as the gray heaved itself to its feet and stood there trembling, its eyes already glazing over. "Oh, honestly!" Bella said, dismounting and stalking over to him. She grabbed the wand back and pointed it directly at the horse's head. "_Avada kedavra_," she said and shoved it back into her boot as the horse collapsed onto the grass, the breath leaving its body with a soft grunt as it landed. "Now we're in a pickle," she said crossly, ignoring the dead animal at her feet. "We're at least three kilometres from home and you can't Apparate."

Sirius was staring at the gray. "I'll walk," he offered. "It's my fault, after all."

"You'll get lost," she said. "You don't know this place as I do."

"Well, I'm not going to let you walk."

"So chivalrous!" she sneered.

"Fine! Do you want to sit here until they come looking for us? We can! Your horse needs the rest anyway. Look at her, she can scarcely stand."

"She'll stand if I tell her to," Bella retorted, grabbing the black mare's reins and yanking her head up, away from the grass she had been warily nibbling. The mare's eyes rolled white, but she stood stock still, trembling, her nostrils blowing hard and red. Bella smiled triumphantly. "Anyway, she's in considerably better condition than _yours_." She poked at the shattered foreleg with her boot, smearing it with blood and bone. "Nice work there, cousin."

"I didn't see the hole," Sirius muttered, feeling sick.

"Well, why the hell not? It was your job to watch for these things, not his."

"Because I was bloody racing you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hmph." She sat down on the on the grass, arranging her skirts carefully around her. "_Petrificus totalus_." She flicked her wand at the mare, and leaned back, settling herself comfortably against the dead horse's belly. "So?"

"So what?" Sirius grumbled, sitting down on the grass next to the frozen mare.

"If you're such a gentleman you should entertain the lady while she's stranded due to your shameful incompetence," she said sweetly. "Narcissa says you're very entertaining. Or at least, _you_ think you are. Silly little pranks for silly little boys, the Slytherins say."

"Fuck you."

She raised a delighted eyebrow. "My, my! Not such a gentleman, after all! What shall I tell your mummy?"

"The same thing I just told you."

"Sirius, darling, cousins are bad enough. Your mother is a lovely woman, but there are plenty of lovely women in the world who did not give birth to you. I suggest you try one of them instead."

Sirius glowered. "My mother's a fucking bitch, and you knew exactly what I meant."

"Did I?" She watched him for a moment, her expression unreadable, and then sat up and pulled the glittering net from her hair. She shook her head, freeing the long dark waves from their loose coil at the back of her neck. They spilled around her face, across the wine colored velvet of her high-necked riding habit, so black they seemed to swallow the sunlight. "Tell me you wouldn't fuck me if you had the chance."

Sirius swallowed hard. "Of course not, _cousin_."

She laughed and unbuttoned her bodice, not taking her eyes from him as she undid the buttons one by one, a hint of white lace and dark shadow lying behind as she leaned closer. "Tell me again," she whispered.

Sirius tore his eyes from her and looked away across the sunlit meadow. He heard her laugh again, throaty and deep, and then there was a rustle of heavy cloth and she was _there_, straddling him, surrounding him in soft velvet and shining hair, the scent of sweat and horses and something colder, dead. Slender, elegant fingers tangled with surprising strength into his hair and the soft cloth of his shirt, dark eyes burned into his as she leaned forward to claim his mouth with her own. She shed her bodice with practiced grace and he shivered against the terrible swell of breasts pressed to his chest, the gentle itch of lace on skin, looked down to find she'd undone his shirt as well, was sliding cool fingers along his ribs and up the rigid muscles of his back, coiling around him like a Devil's Snare as she forced his head back up with her mouth. He tried to pull away and felt her laugh before he heard it, mocking, as her mouth opened insistently against his and her tongue slid slick and wet between his teeth. He bit down vindictively and saw her eyes open wide in surprise as she pulled back, blood staining her lips like wine, beginning to drip down her chin. "_Cousin_," she breathed. "That's no way to play."

"What the hell…?" Sirius began, but she laughed and pushed him down onto the grass. The black mare snorted in terror as he bumped against her, but the spell held and Bella smiled, pulling the wand from her boot.

"Dearest cousin," she said, caressing his throat with the point of her wand, tiny droplets of blood splattering his face as she spoke. "Don't make me do something you'll regret." She leaned forward, smiling still, so close her lips brushed his as she spoke, filling his mouth with the taste of blood ancient and pure. "It's so much easier just to give in," she murmured, sliding her hips against his until he clenched his fists against the rebellion of his body. He saw a gleam of triumph in her eyes as she pressed her lips once more to his own, licking, teasing, biting down until he gasped. She pulled away, then, and trailed one long, elegant finger against his smarting mouth, chuckling as he winced. "Two can play that game," she said, pressing her wand harder into the hollow of his throat. "Now kiss me, cousin, gentleman. Entertain the lady."


End file.
